


Daring Do and the Nefarious Cat Gang

by Ipwnlocks



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwnlocks/pseuds/Ipwnlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daring Do gets captured by her worst enemies. <br/>take place during the episode "Daring Don't"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Do and the Nefarious Cat Gang

“You’ve helped enough!” Daring Doo yelled back that the meddling cyan pegasus. She sighed and let her head droop back down to looking at the dirt path her captives were on. The binds that tied her were tight, too tight for her to slip out of without a lot of time to wiggle. Her captive, the nefarious Ahuizotl, along with his gang of cat fiends: a tiger, a panther, and a lynx, were carrying poor Daring to their hideout so she could witness their plan come to fruition first-hoofed. 

“You know, Daring, you have been causing me problems for a long, long, time. But, not anymore! No, because tonight we will take care of you, permanently!” Suddenly, the lynx that walked to the left of his leader ‘spoke’ up with a purr and quiet meow. Ahuizotl shot him a look out of the corner of his eye before looking ahead and pondering. 

“Yes… you may have a point my friend, for all the trouble she has caused us, I think we should get some… compensation.” Ahuizotl said, a smile spreading across his pointed teeth. “What do you think about that, Ms. Doo?” Before she could answer he cut her off, “Oh wait, you don’t have a say anymore, my mistake.”

Daring Doo said nothing but gulped hard, she might not be able to get out of this one. The group walked in silence as they approached the hideout, a large structure hidden away in the desolation of the forest. They opened the front door and walked through several twisting halls to get to their destination, a plain square room with stone walls and floor, no windows. The room was musty, the smell of air that has sat stagnant for many years.

Daring Doo was thrown to the ground, hard. Her binds swiftly cut by the razor claws of Ahuizotl himself. Daring got up, ready to fight, but she was already surrounded by the four felines, and the heavy stone door already sliding shut to the room.

“Oh- okay, so you caught me, now what?” Daring Doo says, trying to gain information onto their intentions, as if she doesn’t already know. 

“Now? Now, we have some fun while we wait for the correct time to put the final ring on. We have about an hour and a half, plenty of time.” Ahuizotl said with a smirk.

“Plenty of time… for what?” Daring asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Ahuizotl, standing on his hind legs brings both hands to his sheath, pointing out the pink tip to the oblivious pony. He took one paw and began rubbing the area in a circle, coaxing his feline penis out of hiding. 

Disgusted, and horrified, Daring looked away only to see the other felines already fully erect and ready to pounce her like she was some kind of rabbit. She began to back up but was met only by the cold stone of the room. As the gang closed in around her, Daring got ready to fight.

She lurched out at the Ahuizotl, rocketing off the ground with her forehoof aimed at his cheek. But, she was caught by the hand on his tail, it grabbed her and threw her back to the ground. Before she could get up to try again the panther and tiger pounced her, landing on her fragile wings and fracturing the hollow bones. 

Daring yelped in pain at her mangled wings as the lynx and Ahuizotl descended upon her, The lynx pinned her body down, his erect cock brushing her stomach. He put his paws on her knees, prying them apart. The panther and tiger that had broken her wings now sat at her sides, holding her front legs down. Daring looked up past the lynx on her belly to see Ahuizotl fall to his knees before Daring, eyeing her exposed pussy. 

He put out a paw and with one digit rubbed her slit from bottom to top, popping a nail out as he neared her clit to give her a jolt of pain. Daring cringed in response, much to his pleasure. He brought the finger to his lips and licked it, his lips curling into a snarling smile. 

With his pink, barbed, feline cock pulsing Ahuizotl grabbed her little tan thighs, spreading them wide for his entrance, despite Daring’s attempt to clamp them shut. He brought the tip to her netherlips and violently pushed forward, forcing his length inside her.

“Ahh! Stop! Take it out!” Daring screamed, pain shooting up her body as the foreign object was rammed inside her with no lubrication. 

“Not a chance, you filthy whore.” Ahuizotl Smirked, looked down at poor, pathetic Daring Doo. “You’ve caused problems for me for far too long, its time you got what you deserved!” With that he thrust even harder into her dry cunt, forcing his length even deeper where it was not wanted.

Ahuizotl grunted and pulled his barbed cock free. Upon seeing the coating of blood on it from the dry, violent intrusion he licked his lips, moved his jaws a bit and spit on his cock. He rubbed the lube onto his shaft with his paw and repositioned the tip to her lips and pushed it back in. 

Between the slight amount of blood and his viscous saliva he had made a fairly good lubricant to rape this pony. However, the leader of this group was never known for being a generous lover, or having high stamina for that matter and was soon panting, leaning over the poor mare. He was already getting close, pumping her erratically and letting his tongue hang from his mouth. He quickly felt his balls tense up and his shaft pulse as his cumshot threatened to run up the length of his cock. He pulled from her violated vagina and began stroking himself until he finished on her stomach, leaving plenty of white seed on her shirt, nearly missing the lynx that sat there. 

Ahuizotl sat back on the floor with a grin, he was satisfied; but, not the same could be said for the other three cats that had been watching. Daring was promptly put on all fours and mounted by the tiger before she could regain her thoughts on what happened with the leader. 

The tiger’s barbed shaft easily slid inside her torn open pussy, slipping in with the help of a fresh coat of pre-cum left by his predecessor. The tiger began humping the cumdumpster of a pony under him with primal need. His strokes started as erratic as Ahuizotl’s and got even faster as the animal used his new toy. His balls smacked Daring Doo’s ass as he bottomed out inside her with every thrust, until finally he just shot inside her like the animal he is.

The tiger dismounted as his cock slowly scaled down in size after the fucking. But, the trouble for Daring wasn’t over yet. The panther was next and quickly took the tiger’s spot after he dismounted. The panther was much the same, just pounding away at her ravaged hole, not even considering the pony attached to it. However, the lynx seemed to be more intelligent, he reared up and mounted Daring’s shoulders, putting his hot dick in her face, forcing her to take it into her mouth.

Daring hated the taste of feline precum and did not want it in her mouth. She let it sit on her tongue with no intention to suck it, that is, until she felt the lynx put his claw to her throat. She began to suck slowly, not doing a very good job as the lynx would have hoped, but it seemed to pacify him as he took his claw away. It appease him, until he started to thrust his hips forward, pushing his long phallus down her throat. 

Daring started to gag as the cock was pressing on the back of her throat, but she had no room to cough, the lynx thighs were on her cheeks and his balls on her chin, plus she couldn’t back away with that panther still pumping her full of more cat dick. She was losing air, losing consciousness. It was all getting black and fuzzy, she could just feel a surge every few seconds from her rump, but it felt far away, like that part of her body was asleep. she could no longer taste the salt from the dick lodged down her throat, nor smell the musk from the sex that fermented the room. 

A burst of salty flavor and the cock that was blocking her airway was gone, the lynx climaxed with no warning and quickly dismounted, leaving Daring to fall forward and cough up the cum that had been shot directly into her throat. She looked back to find the panther had already cum inside her as well, the main clue was the blotch of bloodied semen that pool below her abused vagina. 

“What a good little whore, she stopped fighting back far sooner than I thought she would.” Ahuizotl chimed, looking down at the defeated heroin. “Put her in the the execution chamber.” He commanded as he reopened the door the chamber that had just recently been abandoned. 

The three cats drug Daring to the chamber and clamped her into the locks in the wall, before quickly exiting to begin the ceremony.


End file.
